Yume Nikki : Yume Oni
by Nikiplier
Summary: Sora di kurung orang tua nya di dalam apartemen sehingga Sora tidak bisa berkeliaran di luar. Penyakit Yume Oni (Dream Monster) menghantui kota itu, dan belum ada obat penyembuhnya. Sora tidak tahan dengan keadaan kota nya, sehingga ... Rate T for safety. RnR ?


.

.

.

Nikiplier present

.

.

DREAM DIARY

One-shot, sorry ^^"

Based Manga Trailer Yume Nikki and official Yume Nikki ending.

Rate T, safe mode : ON

.

.

.

_Review :_

_To __**ugya-kun gaje**__ : yang true ending itu aku buat berdasarkan Ending Yume Nikki yang unofficial, dimana Madotsuki (karakter utamanya) bunuh diri di dalam mimpi, tapi masih hidup di dunia realita. Dia nggak bisa kembali ke mimpi nya. Di versi yang ini, Sora tidak mau membayangkan nya lagi._

_Good Ending nya memang jelek ya ? iya sih … itu ide di bantu temen-temen kelas. Dialog nya juga nggak di beritahu harus ngomong apa, jadi nya sulit._

_Sequel nya ? Ada dong, tapi malas ku beritahu di sini & di blog, lol #dihajarMado_

_Jangan lupa baca yang 'IB' ya ! xD thanks sudah di review _

p.s : yang balas review mu (ke **ugya-kun gaje**) itu bukan author, tapi Madotsuki & Sora berdua … author lagi malas-malasan di kamar …. #LOL

.

.

.

5 Agustus 20**

_Saat ini kota ku mempermasalahkan masalah baru …. Kekacauan baru, tepatnya … Dimana para alien atau monster aneh menyerang dunia … Sudah ada penelitian, bahwa monster-monster aneh tersebut aslinya adalah manusia … Sudah terbukti … Guru sekolahku terkena penyakit ini … dan tewas karena ini …_

_._

_._

_._

8 Februari 20**

Sora, seorang laki-laki remaja berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalan, sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kotanya yang sudah hancur gara-gara adanya penyakit aneh yang membuat manusia menjadi monster aneh. Nama penyakit itu adalah 'Yume Oni' atau 'Dream Monster', karena menyerupai monster-monster yang ada di mimpi buruk anak-anak.

(( Sora P.O.V))

"Aku merasa dunia semakin aneh … " komentarku dalam hati ketika melihat seorang pria memakai jas biru terkapar di jalan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas, karena aku tidak ingin melihst luka-luka nya yang mengerikan ada.

" … sudah 9 tahun, penyakit 'Yume Oni' masih saja ada … what's wrong with these people … " gumamku sambil memandang kota ini.

"SORA !" tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu datang membawa mobil berwarna putih dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku segera memasuki mobil itu, dan mobil melaju cepat.

"Sora, kamu tidak apa-apa ? Kamu dari mana saja ?" Tanya ayah khawatir kepada ku. "Watashi … daijoubu desu …. " jawabku agak pelan. Ya kan ? Aku baik-baik saja … Buktinya, aku tidak di serang apapun …

"Cepat masuk, nak … kota ini mulai tidak aman … " perintah ibu ku sambil mendorongku masuk ke mobil.

"Mom, aku bisa masuk sendiri … " kataku sambil memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku belakang. "Baguslah, Sora … komentar ibu sambil tersenyum.

… _aku sempat melihat tangan ibu yang di ulurkan kepadaku. Whoa ! Banyak bola mata yang menempel di tangan nya ! Apakah ibu terkena penyakit Yume Oni ?!_

_Jangan bilang padaku, bu …_

"Ibu …. T-terkena penyakit Yume Oni ?" Tanya ku gugup melihat tangan ibu menjadi menyeramkan.

Ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ibu hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku. Seperti nya memang IYA. Penyakit aneh ini memang gampang tersebar begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lanjut lagi, Sora … " komentar ayah sambil menjalankan mobil nya.

"Dad, aku hanya khawatir kalau Mom terkena Yume Oni … " sahutku agak khawatir. Wajahku memucat karena ayah dan ibu ku lagi-lagi menutupi masalah ini.

"Jangan sedih, Sora … aku tahu kakakmu, Vanitas, pindah kota karena tragedi ini, dan hanya kamu saja yang mau bertahan hidup di kota ini … Tapi, mom akan baik-baik saja … " kata ibu sambil menenangkan ku.

_Ayah dan ibu membawaku ke sebuah apartemen 50 lantai, dan menurunkan box-box untuk di taruh di kamarku. Ayah bilang aku tidak boleh keluar apartemen, karena penyakit Yume Oni makin lama makin menggila di luar sana … _

_Ayah memberiku obat (ah, mungkin Narkoba) dan katanya itu obat untuk mengurangi penyaki Yume Oni._

"Maafkan mom, Sora … " kata ibu sambil memeluk ku dari belakang, lalu ikut ayah pergi keluar kamar.

"DAD !" Seruku sambil berlari ke arah pintu. "Sora ! Sudah kubilang, jangan !" seru ayahku sambil mendorongku lalu mengunci kamarku dari luar.

"DAD !" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamarku. Air mataku keluar dan membasahi pipiku.

"Kumohon, dad ! mom !" teriakku sambil berlutut di depan pintu. Kepalaku menunduk dan dua tanganku menempel di pintu. Air mata mulai turun deras.

.

.

Tiap hari, aku hanya membuang waktuku untuk menulis buku diari, tidur, dan meminum obat yang ayah berikan. Rasanya dunia ini terlalu kejam bagiku

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang menjelang sore, akupun bangun dari tidurku yang menyiksa. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar menuju balkon, yah, sekedar mengganti udara. Aku melihat ada satu apartemen lagi di seberang sana.

"Ah, siapa ?" tiba-tiba pandanganku terbawa oleh 2 orang di balkon apartemen itu. Satunya melambaikan tangan dengan sangat semangat dan berteriak memanggil namaku, satunya mengibarkan bendera hijau dengan logo rumah sakit (tanda plus) berwarna putih.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaa ! Soraaaaaaaa !"

"Roxaaaaas ! Axeeeel !" balasku sambil membalas lambaian mereka dari jauh. Aku merasa teman-temanku, Roxas & Axel juga di kurung karena tidak ingin terkena penyakit Yume Oni.

"Soraaaaaa ! Kapaaaaan kitaaa bisaaa berteemuu lagiiiii ?!" seru Roxas dari balkon apartemennya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya meskipun sayup-sayup.

_Sora, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi ?_

" …. Sampai obat khusus penyembuh penyakit Yume Oni berhasil di temukan, Roxas … " jawabku setengah berbisik. Aku tidak bisa menentukan kapan obat itu ada, yang penting, setelah penyakit Yume Oni berakhir …. aku pasti menemuinya !

.

.

.

_7 Maret 20**_

_Aku mengisi waktu ku dengan bermain PS4 di kamarku. Yah, game Kingdom Hearts 3. Meskipun sudah lama ada, tapi tetap game ini masih populer di kalangan remaja, bahkan orang tua pun suka bermain game Square Enix terpopuler ini ,… Aku sudah bosan bermain game Sengoku Basara Heroes 4, ha ha ha …_

_Tiba-tiba, gagang pintu kamarku di putar …. Aku segera meng save game ku supaya akau tidak mengulangi dunia Twilight Town, lalu aku mematikan PS4 ku …_

"Dad ! Mom!" teriakku bersemangat, lalu memegang gagang pintu kamar apartemenku.

Kriet …

Bukan ayah maupun ibu yang ada di depan pintu, maupun ada 'sesuatu-yang-menyeramkan' yang ada di depanku, dan menghalangi jalan.

Melihatnya, akupun jadi lemas. "Mom … Dad … " gumamku lemas saat melihat 'sesuatu' itu di depanku. Aku langsung menutup pintu secara kasar dan bersandar di pintu itu

_Sora, vos parents sont morts de la maladie Yume Oni ..._

_Il ya 30 jours .._

Wajahku semakin memucat ketika kalimat itu ada di otakku.

"Tewas …. " kataku mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Kenapa … harus orang yang ku cintai … tewas … tanpa sepengetahuanku … 30 hari yang lalu … waktu ulang tahunku … " kataku terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat sesuatu di otakku. Terbayang kata PISAU di otakku, dan aku pun langsung menyambar pisau di meja belajarku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" Teriakku marah bercampur aduk dengan kecewa dan sedih.

Kamarku menjadi kapal pecah setelah aku mengubrak-abrik kamarku sendiri secara gila. Aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku. Mau siapa lagi yang harus tewas di hadapanku ?!

.

.

Jangan ….

Jangan mereka ….

.

.

.

_9 April 20**_

_Hujan deras mengguyur kotaku … Aku tidak berani keluar dari kamar menuju balkon, karena aku takut sakit, dan aku tidak punya obatnya … lalu …_

_Aku begadang karena memikirkan kedua orang tua ku. Mataku terdapat kantung mata, yah, begadang, kan ?_

_Pisau itu masih saja ada di tanganku, serasa seperti aku ingin membelah dunia ini. Aku sedikit mengintip keluar balkon, dan pandanganku beralih ketika melihat Riku dan Kairi berada di balkon apartemen Roxas & Axel sambil membawa payung._

_Mataku terasa berat, dan akupun tertidur sambil menyandar pintu kaca balkon. Tapi, aku masih mendengar teriakan mereka, "Soraaaa ! Axel & Roxas … was … Sor … "_

_._

_._

_._

10 April 20**

.

.

.

" …. Ah … aku terkena penyakit Yume Oni .. " gumamku lemas sekali melihat kedua telapak tanganku terdapat 2 bola mata tiapnya.

Obat pemberian ayahku tidak berhasil menjadi tameng supaya aku tidak terkena penyakit Yume Oni.

Alhasil, nihil …

"Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi … " kataku sambil melihat keluar jendela. Makin banyak saja monster-monster yang ada di kotaku. Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama kakakku di kota lain, tapi aku juga tidak tega meninggalkan ayah & ibu di kota ini. Plus, pekerjaan ayahku belum selesai di sini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, 11 April 20**

Aku menumpuk kardus-kardus yang ada di kamarku menjadi sebuah tangga kecil, pas sampai di pagar balkon. Kalian masih ingat bukan, kalau aku menyimpan kardus-kardus besar di balkon dan kamarku ?

Pagi hari … cerah sekali …

Aku sempat melihat ke bawah, dan dari jauh aku bisa melihat seperti teman-temanku yang sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa di tanah, dalam keadaan terkena penyakit Yume Oni.

Aku merobek pakaianku, sehingga dadaku terlihat seperti ada 5 mata yang menempel. Memang, aku terkena penyakit Yume Oni …

"Roxas … Axel … gomenasai … " kataku sambil menaiki tangga kardus yang ku buat. Sampai di atas pagar balkon, aku menutup mataku, siap untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan meninggalkan dunia ku yang sangat menyiksa.

Aku pun terjun ke bawah apartemen 50 lantai itu. Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat masa-masa dimana penyakit Yume Oni belum menghantui kota ku …

Roxas … Axel … Kairi … Riku … teman-teman … maafkan aku …

.

.

.

(( Normal POV))

Brakk !

Kepala Sora mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak karena bocor, dan tinggal 60 detik lagi, Sora tewas. Mata Sora berkunang-kunang saat melihat ke langit.

"Aku masih hidup, tapi tinggal beberapa detik lagi .. "

Sora berusaha mengangkat tangannya ke langit, berusaha mencapai sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang remaja lain yang 100 % mirip dengannya menekuk lututnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan tangan Sora.

"Kamu memang bodoh, Sora … tapi kamu memilih jalan yang benar … " kata remaja itu sambil tersenyum. "Semua teman-temanmu tewas karena penyakit Yume Oni … dan kamu adalah yang terakhir … " lanjut remaja itu tertawa lebar.

Mendadak, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Riku, dan sahabat-sahabat lainnya berjalan menuju remaja itu. Roxas dan Riku menekukkan lutut mereka lalu tersenyum ke arah Sora. Semua sahabat Sora tersenyum. Dan, mereka terlihat normal … tidak seperti terkena penyakit Yume Oni.

Sora menyadari, bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir 10 detik lagi. "Baka nee, baiklah, ayo kita akhiri ini … m'kay ? " kata remaja itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sora.

.

.

.

**The End**

_a/n :_

_Re-edit ! xD_

_Sebenarnya ini jadi spoiler cerita Dream Diary : Full version, supaya nanti di cerita FULLnya sudah keburu tahu dan –_

_Madotsuki : "Eh, mbok ! Kaga' usah beritahu, bisa ndak ?! Nanti nggak seru ! Ini kan versi trailer manga Yume Nikki original !"_

_Nikiplier : "Maaf Madotsuki-san ! Ok, disclaimernya dong !"_

_Madotsuki : "Kingdom Hearts & Yume Nikki original bukan punya author, tapi KH punya Tetsuya-san & Yume Nikki punyaan ku !"_

_Based :_ watch?v=iL07EmmVg2E

**BONUS Bad Ending :**

15 tahun setelah kematian Sora, penyakit Yume Oni sudah tiada, dan tidak pernah ada lagi. Kota sudah aman, dan obatnya sudah di temukan.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut spiky brunette berlari ke sebuah apartemen 60 lantai. Dia menyerupai Sora 15 tahun yang lalu, tapi, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ?

"Aw, apa ini ?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dalam hati sambil menatapi sebuah bercak merah yang masih membekas di tanah dekat apartemen itu.

"Oh, ku dengar ada seorang remaja yang tewas bunuh diri di sini … tapi 15 tahun yang lalu Mom bilang 15 tahun yang lalu memang ada penyakit aneh bernama Yume Oni … " gumam anak itu.

"Sora ! Akhirnya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sora !" seru seorang ibu sambil memegang lengan kanan remaja itu. "Mom dengar kamu dan Riku pergi ke arah apartemen ini menurut perkataan Hayner ! Duuuh, apa susahnya sih untuk kabari Mom kalau kamu ke Apartemen angker ini ?" cerita ibu itu panjang lebar.

"Maaf, Mom … " sahut remaja itu bersalah.

"Aw, geez, baiklah, Sora … Kalau kamu mau masuk ke sini, ya tidak apa-apa sih … Mom harus pergi ke supermarket untuk beli bahan makan malam nanti, okay ? Nanti kalau bisa telpon Namine untuk menjemputmu di sini … " pesan ibu itu. Remaja itu menanggapi nya dengan mengangguk.

"Ahah, baiklah ! See you at evening, mom !" pamit remaja itu sambil memasuki apartemen itu.

Remaja itu terus menaiki emergency stairs sampai di lantai 50. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju pintu nomor 5005. Kamar itu tidak terkunci, dan agak kotor.

"Uff, kotor ! Debu di mana-mana ! Pasti pemilik kamar ini laki-laki ! E-e-eh, kok rasanya aku merasa aneh ya … " komentar remaja itu dalam hati.

Benda yang pertama kali dia perhatikan adalah buku diari yang masih ada di atas meja belajar. Hanya buku itu yang tidak berdebu.

"Ah, diari … tulisannya mirip tulisan perempuan, rapi ! Ini kan … 15 tahun yang lalu …. Kenapa tulisan ini mirip tulisanku … " komentar remaja itu dalam hati sambil membuka-buka halaman itu dengan cepat. Dan dia tepat berhenti membuka-buka tiap lembar itu, karena tertarik sesuatu yang menarik.

_28 April 20**_

_Kurasa aku, kakak kembar nya, yang mengakiri lembar buku diari Sora. Aku merasa bersalah Sora telah menghilang. Mom dan Dad tewas dahulu sebelum adikku tewas. Aku baru mendengar kabar dari sahabat-sahabatku, bahwa Sora sudah tewas 17 hari yang lalu._

_Aku memang beruntung aku tidak mati, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas kematian Sora. Maafkan aku, Sora…_

_- Vanitas - _

"Sora … ? Jangan-jangan ini tulisan kakakku ! Aku inkarnasi Sora 15 tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa ?" gumam remaja itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Bad Ending : I'm the incarnation of Sora**_

.

.

BONUS True Ending :

((Sora POV))

"Ah !" seruku sambil melonjak kaget. Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang … tunggu ! Aku di atas kasur ? Tapi bukannya aku melompat jatuh dari lantai 50 ?! Oh dear, aku bermimpi aneh !

"Haah … haah … M-Mimpi buruk … " komentarku sambil mengatur napasku yang tidak karuan.

Jam 06.30 pagi hari. Bagus, hari ini hari Sabtu, pula. Sekolah libur. Aku bisa ikut pertandingan basket nanti di GOR Sekolah !

" Kurasa aku tidak perlu bermimpi tentang cerita khayalan kak Terra itu lagi … au, kepalaku pusing … aku harus mengubah cerita mimpi malamku saja, aku tidak mau bermimpi tentang Yume Oni … " komentarku dalam hati.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah balkon. Yup, tidak ada kardus-kardus menumpuk menyerupai tangga. Tidak ada monster-monster aneh itu lagi. Keadaan kota juga damai.

"Aku berharap ini bukan cerita nyata … "

"Sora, breakfast !" teriak ibu ku dari dapur, dan aku dengar suara ibu juga terdengar suara Vanitas ikut berteriak dengan ibu.

"Hehehe, coming ! Sabar sedikit ya kak, Mom !" seruku dari kamar. Aku langsung memakai sandal rumahku, dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Aku memegang gagang pintu kamarku sejenak ."nah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan semuanya … " kataku tersenyum lebar, lalu keluar dari kamarku, tanpa menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

_**True End : Yume Oni Yume**_

.

.

.

Bonus Good Ending :

((Sora POV))

"Gasp !" teriakku sambil bangun dari tidurku. Aku memandang sekitarku sejenak. Rumah sakit ?! Aku ada apa ?

"Sora ! Syukurlah !" teriak Riku sambil memelukku erat.

"Kamu koma karena kamu tertabrak mobil yang lewat ! Untunglah kamu berjalan di zebra cross, sehingga polisi membela mu !" jelas Kairi ikut memelukku & Riku.

"Mmh, benarkah ? Tapi, penyakit Yume Oni … "

"Yume Oni ? Dream Monster ? Apaan tuh, Sor' ? Kamu bermimpi indah lagi, huh ?" sela Riku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ah, jangan bilang padaku kalau kamu bermimpi sambil berjalan !" tambah Kairi sebal.

"Whoops, ahaha … K-kau benar, Kai ! Aku lagi-lagi berkhayal ! Haha … " komentarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Riku & Kairi pun ikut tertawa, karena mereka mengerti, aku suka berkhayal. Aku juga tidak mengerti bahwa aku punya kakak, padahal aku anak tunggal.

"Dokter Eirin bilang kamu boleh pulang nanti sore kalau kamu sudah sadar … " kata Riku.

"HONTOU ?! Yay !" seruku gembira.

.

.

.

Good Ending : I just imagining …

.

.

Author Note :

Re- edit ! already post 3 different endings~!

Nikiplier : " banyak yang di perbaiki, sih … mumpung ide muncul tiba-tiba … M'kay, Mind to read and review ? Ada kritik tentang cerita dan endings nya ?"


End file.
